


Kinktober 2019 Day 8 - Hate-fucking

by smutbunni10



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Guangyao is a twink boy, Hate Sex, Hate fucking, Jin Clan, Jin Guangyao likes getting dicked down, Kinktober 2019, M/M, MDZS - Freeform, Nie Clan, Nie Mingjue is daddy, Smut, big top - Freeform, hate love, small bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutbunni10/pseuds/smutbunni10
Summary: Nie Mingjue never really liked Jin Guangyao, but what happens if they meet on a sleepless night?





	Kinktober 2019 Day 8 - Hate-fucking

**Author's Note:**

> How to write hate sex? I don't know...excuse me if this isn't eough enough :')
> 
> Day 8 of MDZS Kinktober killed my brain compeltely...

It was a starless night after a conference of the Clans in Qinghe, everyone of the participating Clan leaders were asleep expect two people. Nie Mingjue was still sitting sleepless in his room, staring at the candles in front of his bed. The conference was exhausting, the leaders couldn't find a proper solution, so they all had to stay longer to discuss the subject again on the next day. But something else was on Mingjue's mind. Jin Guangyao was also attending the meeting, always grinning and nodding, agreeing to every word. Nie Mingjue was clearly annoyed by his constant smiling. But this night he wouldn't be able to forget that devilish smile at all. Deep in his thoughts, Mingjue didn't pay any attention to the silent footsteps walking up the stairs to his chambers. The man stopped behind a thin curtain of chiffon fabric, watching the Nie Clan leader for a moment before he stepped out of his hiding place.

"Da-Ge can't sleep?" a sweet voice spoke, pulling Mingjue out of his trance. A smile greeted his confused eyes. Not again...

"What are you doing here?" Nie Mingjue groaned as he saw the smaller man dressed in a light yellow clothes approaching slowly. Jin Guangyao chuckled slightly and stopped right in front of the other.

"I just had an...intuition...that you wouldn't sleep either, since I couldn't stop thinking about today and your face." he said and looked down at Mingjue who was still sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands clenching his sleeping robes.

"You couldn't forget my face? What a great reason..." he groaned and averted his eyes slowly, sighing as he rubbed his knees and shook his head. Once again Guangyao laughed softly.

"Well, your face is so different from the others. And your expressions today...I couldn't take my eyes away from you. You are such an interesting person. And now that we are both leaders and I am not your servant anymore, I just can't hide it much longer" Jin Guangyao explained calmly and moved even closer to the other one, a hand reaching out to caress Mingjue's cheek. A hand grabbed his wrist immediately.

"Stop talking like that. It sounds like you are trying to flirt with me." Mingjue grumbled, dark eyes looking up at the other man. Jin Guangyao laughed and within a second he had pushed the other down onto the bed, crawling on top of his lap.

"That is indeed what I am trying to do" he said and smirked slightly at Mingjue's shocked and surprised expression. Quickly he regained the control as he pushed Guangyao off him, reversing their position quickly.

"You really do flirt with everyone shamelessly, don't you? Are you becoming just like your father? Or maybe your mother? A whore?" Mingjue said with a deep, annoyed voice and pressed the other down onto the bed. The smaller man chuckled and grinned playfully.

"Maybe...or maybe I am just interested in you. You're so strong and rough. I really like that!" he said teasingly and ran a hand down Mingjue's bulky arm, biting his lip seductively. The other seems to glow with rage as he pressed him down more. For a moment they stared at each other, Guangyao flirting with his eyes.

"Come on...I know you are interested too" he whispered and began to open his robe quickly. Mingjue watched carefully but didn't dare to say anything. Only his shaking hands were giving him away - he was clearly restraining himself.

"You...are a disgrace for your whole Clan" he whispered and grabbed Guangyao's waist, ripping his clothes away from the smaller body, leaving him uncovered for his eyes. The naked man moaned softly and smirked again, cheekily looking at the other from below his lashes.

"Hm, if I am a disgrace..why don't you punish me?" Jin Guangyao asked teasingly and already pushed his hips up. Mingjue hissed and finally turned the other on around on the bed, slapping the naked butt cheeks. Guangyao screamed out before he chuckled again and buried his face in the blankets.

"Come on! Was that all?" he teased again, another hit with the big hand landed on his ass, making him tense up even more. Mingjue growled darkly and slapped him a third time, making Guangyao scream out in pain.

"If you keep saying such things, I will have to stuff your disgusting dirty mouth as well!" Mingjue grumbled angrily, shuffling down his own pants quickly. Guangyao turned his face to the side to take a look at the massive erection standing proudly near his butt. He grinned and quickly reached back, flicking the cock playfully.

"Oh..I didn't know you'd get this horny just from hearing my screams while slapping my ass! How nice I can get you this turned on!" Guangyao laughed teasingly. Mingjue huffed and pulled the other close to the edge of the bed before placing himself right in front of the hole that was already throbbing as if it was ready to take him. With a silent groan he thrust his cock deep inside, almost splitting the small man in two as he gripped the bedsheets tight and pushed his hips away, shouting loudly into the bed.

"Ahhh! Oh god! You are so big!! Please don't....!!" Guangyao pleaded, though Mingjue only thrust deeper and harder into him.

"I told you I hate those dirty words. Live with the consequences now!" the tall man groaned and reached around the other's throat, choking him slightly. Guangyao gasped for air immediately and grabbed the strong hand, but all of his struggling was useless. Mingjue was clearly much stronger, holding him down on the bed like a puppet. His hips moved fast, the giant dick opening the small hole of the other one quickly but painfully. Guangyao clenches his teeth, kicking his legs useless in the air as he was fucked mercilessly by the strong clan leader.

"Finally you aren't grinning anymore! I've always hated that the most. You are fake. You only play nice and sweet... to make everyone like you...but deep down you are disgusting and filthy.." Nie Mingjue mumbled breathless while his painfully erection pound the insides of the poor smaller man under him. Tears ran down Guangyao's cheeks and wetted the sheets, his mouth hung wide open as his soundless screams ended strangled in his throat.

"Ming...jue!!...Ahhnn! Da...Ge!! Please..."he begged quietly. It was useless to fight against the strong man now as his movements became even faster. One could he even wanted to destroy Guangyao! Only a few minutes fast and the hand around his neck suddenly tightened, making his eyes widen as he was choked hard.

"Shut up, you dirty whore! This is what you deserve! No...you deserve nothing" Mingjue said loudly and pressed himself completely inside, filling the other with the hot fluids. The smaller man writhed under him in pain, his eyes red, his small hands reaching around the wrist that strangled his throat. When Mingjue finally let go after what felt like an eternity, Guangyao gasped out loudly, immediately falling into a heavy coughing fit. The other one didn't care though, only getting up from the ground and starting to clean himself.

"Get you. Now. I don't want to see you again. The meeting tomorrow, you will not attend it" he breathed heavily as he closed his robes and turned around to Guangyao who slowly gained back some color in his face, being able to breathe again.

"I said get out!" Nie Mingjue shouted and grabbed the arm of the smaller man, pulling him up and pushing him out of the room easily. The Jin Clan leader was startled at first, though didn't try to fight against him anymore. With a loud bang the door shut behind him and he sat outside in the dark, clothes ripped and dirty, his heart beating fast.

"Brother Nie...you are so rough...I love it..." he whispered to himself and closed his eyes, the devilish smile returning to his lips once more.


End file.
